Interbiew
Testihey Testio Testios Testijuana YOPO: asked 1 - what inspired you to create omnination? answer 1 - Long story. Basically Ben 10 ended and rumors of a reboot came out. I was thinking of how exactly would the reboot go, would it be dark? a comedy? and I was already returning to BTFF at the time so I was interested in making a new series. My friend also contacted me to work on a fan fic together at the time but things fell through and he wouldn't accept criticism from me and another one of my friends. However this failed experiment lead me to create Omnination. The failed experiment showed me what I shouldn't do when making a new series and helped me in deciding what kind of tone Omnination should go with (not super dark and realistic but not joyful and funny either). I then drew inspiration from the 199th/200th episodes, AF Seasons 1 and 2, and a few other non-Ben 10 shows I was watching to create the basic story of Omnination. I picked December 27th as the release date for Omnination as it was the day the original series premiered back in 2005. That's basically the story of how Omnination was created. asked 2 - tell us about the villains why the Highbreed again instead of any other villain or something original answered 2 - Personally I always felt like the Highbreed could have been explained on more in AF. So in Omnination I decided that they would go after the Omnitrix to try and restore their species from extinction as a last resort instead of just destroying planets like they did in AF. However I didn't want it just to be the Highbreed so I added Maltruant as I really enjoyed him and hopefully I could expand on him more then OV was able to do (since he was only in I believe 8 episodes) and an original villain D. comment - I personally also wished they were used to their fullest potential, although i'm not sure about Maltruant follow up - is there anything new with the Highbreed to differ from the original source answered 3 - Like I said above instead of being villains who just destroy worlds and want to keep their species pure. In Omnination they have restored to trying to use the Omnitrix to change their DNA and trick other species into mating with them, creating half-breeds (as far as they think, they don't know that it would be the aliens DNA that would impregnate the other species not their original DNA). They also have more of an arsenal and accept help from other races unlike the original Highbreed. asked 3 - Instead of just Earth being the primary focus, will there be other planets caught in the balance? Such as kinet, khoros, or petropia? like if they build other bridges there answered 4 - We plan on having the crew go out in space in later seasons but for the first season the primary focus will be on Earth/Galvan Prime with the Highbreed possibly appearing on other worlds. asked 4 - Season 3 was allegedly a civil war-based storyline what exactly is season 2 and can you confirm season 3? answered 5 - Oh Season 3 is definitely confirmed, I don't want to give out too much information on that season but the plan currently is for a civil war storyline. However for Season 2... I plan on having them going out and exploring the galaxy, but talking more about this season would mean spoiling the finale of Season 1 so I'll continue to be hush hush on that. asked 5 - If season 3 is more civil war-based will we get a lot more heroes? answered 6 - Oh definitely. During the first two seasons I plan on forming a mini-army of heroes who posses Omni Souls. Humans, Aliens, Robots, etc. asked 6 - Finally, is there anything you'd like to tell the viewers spoilers or anything else answered 7 - plz watch the show, thank our artist Ned/2Pikachu8, Omnination/Q&A if you have any questions, and get hyped. ---- STREET: Asked 1 - What inspired you to create "welcome to omnitrix city"? Answered 1 - I was a big fanatic of the Avatar franchise. I always wanted to write a fanficton about it. Then one day I got a brilliant idea. I combined The Legend of Korra elements along with Ben 10 and created a movie for the writing contest. But unfortunately the movie didn't win, however it still received fame. Asked 2 -Sadly indeed. Tell us about the villains. What inspired Guardian? What makes him differ from Amon? Why not something more original? Answered 2 - As I wrote the movie in my early BTFF noob days, I had nothing original-er to begin with (with the exception of Alienated), I decided to chose the Troublesome Trio as the main villains for the movie, they were pretty much your everyday TV gangs, it consisted of three alien species that I chose randomly, credits to Sif, the man himself for one or two of their names. As for Guardian, this Guardian is based on Guardian (DC) and Amon. He's the son of a big bad from UA. That's all I can tell about the villains for now. Asked 3 - Very interesting indeed. Can you tell us about Jen 10: Legacy? Will the Troublesome Trio return? What will return from the movie? Answered 3 - Jen 10: Legacy pretty much adapts LoK into the Ben 10 Omniverse. The Troublesome Trio will definitely return, along with Rook Belle, some new great characters will be introduced. Kai might not return even though I want her to. Asked 4 - Since the main villain of Legacy, Guardian, is the son from the big bad of UA, can you give us a clue on who it is? Or maybe how much it effects the character? Motivations, personality, and all? Answered 4 - No. If I do that, then Belle's personality and character development will become pretty common in the Legacy universe. Asked 4.5 - I meant characters like her who are the sons/daughters of somewhat major characters Answered 4.5 - Well, we do already have Ken and an adult Devlin will return if the new screenwriter wants him to. Asked 5 - Finally, is there something you'd like to tell to the viewers? Spoilers or anything else? Answered 5 - Please watch the show if you liked the movie, thank Bryke for the main story. As for the spoiler: After the finale, Jen 10 will get a whole lot Kolar. Wait did I mispelled cooler?